Vita amara, amara vendetta
by Zarite
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi;¿Qué se siente al ser un mafioso? Él lo sabe perfectamente, sentimientos de amor, odio, venganza. Él solo sonríe cuando ella lo hace, se siente en paz cuando ella lo besa.Despues de todo ella es su amor.—Haru...ha sido asesinada.—murmuro.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Vita amara, amara vendetta. **

Amarga vida, amarga venganza.

.

.

.

**# 01** - Sonrisa muerta.

Las únicas veces que Takeshi no sonreía era cuando le tocaba una misión. Asesinar.

Al veces a Yamamoto le dolía fingir una sonrisa en sus labios, le dolía hasta ver con sus ojos como se apagaba una vida entre sus dedos por su culpa.

Sin embargo todo cambiaba cuando llegaba a su casa abría la puerta y ella abalanzaba entre sus brazos para besarle la cara con ternura, y si veía una mancha de sangre ella lo ocultaba con sus manos temblorosas y seguía el ritual impuesto de ella.

Limpiar con sus labios el dolor de Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**# 02** - El odio de un mafioso.

Cuando ella fue secuestrada golpeada él perdió algo muy valioso en su corazón. Fue la comprensión en las guerras. Ese día Yamamoto perdió la razón y atacó hasta rescatarla y ver como ella sonreía con dificultad por estar en sus brazos. Takeshi se sintió muerto en ese momento por verla de esa forma.

¿Cómo pudo _no _protegerla?

La pregunta resonaba aún en su cabeza.

Ella se salvó pero no fue la misma, le miraba con ojos apagados y siempre se frotaba la marca de su muñeca, que ellos dejaron a base de golpes cortes y fuego. Haru tenía una marca en la muñeca para siempre. Takeshi odio a la mafia cuando la vio por primera vez, y odio a Tsuna por meter a Haru en eso.

Sin embargo también _odio _a Haru por tenerlo de esa forma.

* * *

**# 03** - Sangre.

La sangre es color carmín, a él siempre le parecía oler a oxido cuando la veía, siempre le parecía una mancha de kétchup.

Cuando la sangre cubría su katana el imaginaba que solo era kétchup para no cerrar los ojos ante lo que haría. _Matar_.

* * *

**#04** - Amor.

Takeshi se enamoro de ella cuando la vio llorar bajo la lluvia, cuando vio como esos labios pálidos clamaban compañía, cuando ese cuerpo pequeño pedía protección, cuando esos brazos ansiaban un abrazo. Fue amor a primera vista y para siempre.

Takeshi recordaba aquello con sumo cariño y apreció por tenerla aún a su lado. Sonreía y la abrazaba.

* * *

**#05 **- Muerte.

La llamada que recibió fue devastadora, ese brazo que cubría parte de sus hombros dolía, esa presión el corazón le hacia difícil el respirar.

Escucho como su nombre era nombrado, llamándolo, pero el no respondió. Vio como su plato de comida estaba frió en el comedor de su casa, escucho como los últimos trozos de vidrio de la ventana caían en el suelo.

Y por último escucho el susurro de Tsuna.

—Haru...ha sido asesinada. —murmuro con voz tosca y enferma de sufrimiento.

Takeshi entro más a su casa y colgó la llamada de Gokudera, que le había dicho que Haru le llamó a él para decirle que _él _tenía que volver pronto para celebrar su aniversario. Yamamoto tardó y la consecuencia fue; Haru asesinada.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y vio como la lluvia caía afuera de su casa.

* * *

**# 06 **- Y no vivieron felices ni comieron perdices.

Yamamoto recortó un trozo de tela vieja y la puso en su bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejó la llave de la casa donde vivía con ella.

Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio de su dedo y la dejó en la mesita de noche del dormitorio de matrimonio.

Saco su katana y la desenfundo hasta hacer aparecer su filo. Olió el perfume que la tela desprendía. _Olor a Haru_.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Listo para ir a la busca de los culpables, su única compañía; Su Katana, el trozo de tela de ropa de Haru.

Y sus lágrimas que caían mientras caminaba.

* * *

**N/A;** Dios, que tristeza escribir algo como esto. Pero tenía que hacerlo si no luego la conciencia me joderia por no haberlo echo. La temática es más o menos como pequeños Drables de Takeshi y Haru. Pero más se basa en lo que Takeshi sufré al ser un _mafioso_. De alguna forma su única salvación fue ella, pero murió. No le quedá nada. Así que sencillamente creo que esta fué un buen final para este one-shot compuesto por mini Drables.

Título del One-shot; **Vita amara, amara vendetta**. Traducción; _Amarga vida, amarga venganza. _

_Ciao-ssu! _


End file.
